Fateful Night Forgotten
by whatever i'm depressed
Summary: What if on the fateful night of the Kyuubi Attack, Minato and Kushina survived? Strong Naruto, (Not a neglect fic, I hate those.)
1. Chapter 1

**Fateful Night Forgotten**** (Ch.01)**

It was the 10th of October, Naruto's birthday and the day of the Kyuubi Attack. Naruto being excited for his birthday, got dressed and ran to the Dining room of his gigantic house, it was obvious that the family of the Hokage would have a large house. At times, when he would invite over some of his friends, they would get lost in his home and as such he had to act like a guide of sorts for them. He went to the Dining room for breakfast which usually considered of ramen noodles and vegetables which he begrudgingly ate. After opening the Dining room door he saw his dad filling out some sort of form, which he was surprised by as he would usually be busy doing his Hokage duties, this early in the morning though on his birthdays, he would come back home earlier than normal.

He asked his dad," What happened, why are you still at home, shouldn't you be working at your office."

Minato replied," I am filling up your admission form for the Academy, after today's birthday you will be old enough to attend the Academy with all of your friends. Quite convenient that the new semester will begin two weeks after your eighth birthday. I expect you to be the top student of your class, my little champ. "

Naruto was surprised as knew that he would be attending the Academy soon but didn't know that it would begin so soon after his eighth birthday. After the brief discussion between son and father, his mother came in with a giant smile on her face and said that," Today will be an all-you-can-eat buffet of ramen for Naruto-kun's birthday."

Naruto grew even more excited and sunk his teeth into his bowl of miso-soup, pork ramen along with his family as the entire family loved ramen and if his father loved ramen any more then he would probably make a national holiday known as 'Ramen-day' and would proclaim it as the national food for the entirety of Konohagakure. After what probably would have been around half an hour of eating ramen, non-stop, Naruto was satisfied and patted his belly as a sign to show that he was full. After finishing his food he burped loudly and said," I ate 38 bowls of ramen, two ahead of my previous record." After proclaiming this however, Kushina grew a glint in her eyes and a dark aura started forming around her, scaring both the males in the room into submission after which she punched Naruto in the head with a large amount of force causing a bulge to form on his head.

Naruto complained with an almost betrayed voice," What did I do wrong?"

Kushina replied with an angry, booming voice," Where are your manners young man? You shouldn't burp loudly in front of others and your face is still covered with stray noodles and the soup from the ramen. Go wash your face and hands and then come back. "

Naruto scared, ran to the bathroom as fast as he could but accidentally slipped on the wet floor of the bathroom while running towards the sinks after which he stood back up and washed his face and hands after which he came back to the Dining room.

After coming back his father said," Just because it is your birthday is not a valid reason to stop training. Go do fifty laps of tree climbing exercises and thirty laps of water walking exercises. Also, do some wind and fire elemental training by putting a leaf on top of your head and cut it using wind chakra for the wind element and put a leaf in your hand catch it on fire using fire chakra for the fire element for half an hour each as well as fifty push-ups and pull-ups and running eighty laps around the garden and practice your taijutsu stance for one hour and your kenjutsu stance and sword practice for half an hour. "

Naruto protested to this saying," But I have been doing tree climbing exercises for the last two years and water walking exercises for the last year. I have also been doing the leaf exercises for one and a half years. "

Minato replied," You still have only enough chakra control to create two normal clones at a time and the amount required to pass the Academy is three clones and also there are many benefits to chakra control such as the fact that with fine enough chakra control, you can enhance your body strength, speed and jump height to superhuman levels, an example of this would be Tsunade of the Sannin who is famous for her chakra control which allows her to access such inhuman levels of strength; another use of chakra control is the fact that certain jutsus require a certain amount of chakra control before you can use them and just simply pouring all of your chakra to do it would be horribly inefficient and would require levels of chakra that not even the Uzumaki clan members possessed; Chakra control also lowers the amount of chakra you have to pour into a jutsu so you can use more jutsus before you need to rest or use a larger number of stronger, more chakra intensive jutsus, it can also allow you to use higher levels of jutsus which you normally without chakra control wouldn't have the necessary amount of chakra to use; Chakra control is also necessary for medical jutsus and in a mission the simple ability to perform basic healing techniques and first aid along with using chakra as a numbing agent to act like painkillers can be the difference between completing or being forced to retreat and failing a mission or even the difference between life and death if the squad's medic is captured, dead, unconscious, out of chakra or physically exhausted. Elemental chakra training increases your skill for that specific element and as such increases the power of jutsus you perform for that specific element, decreases the amount of elemental chakra you require to perform an elemental jutsu for that element and with training you can also to reduce the number of handsigns required to perform elemental jutsus for an element and with enough practice, you can perform a jutsu without the need of handsigns or calling out the name of the jutsus for increased focus, allowing you to perform a jutsus quicker than your opponent which could allow you to win the battle or at least gain a massive advantage over your opponent and also performing an elemental jutsus grants bonus marks during the final examination when you finish the last term at the Shinobi Academy. As you were protesting against the idea of training, you will do eighty laps of tree climbing exercises and fifty laps of water walking instead."

Naruto couldn't find an argument against what his father told him and understood the benefits of chakra control as well as practicing elemental exercises so he slowly walked over to the garden while hanging his head downwards in sadness and shame, and begrudgingly began his exercising routine.

After what he would have guessed as about five hours of training and exercising, he was completely soaked in sweat from head to toe and returned to his parents where they told him to take a bath, which he did and after washing off the water on him with the towel, he wore his birthday dress which was a traditional black kimono and white-coloured shoes.

After dressing up, he went to the living room where his parents were waiting for him and was told by them that they would be going to Teuchi's Ichiraku Ramen for lunch after which they would return home for his birthday party and that while eating ramen, his father would go to the Shinobi Academy and submit his admission application form there.

After travelling to Teuchi's Ichiraku Ramen which is about a twenty minute walk from their home, Teuchi said," It has been a while since the last time you all came to order food, business has been booming greater than ever after the recent news that the Hokage family comes to eat at our restaurant."

After Teuchi finished saying that, Ayame came out from the back of the restaurant and instantly embraced Naruto in a hug in such a manner that his face was covered by her breasts, after a few seconds of hugging, Naruto was having difficulty breathing and said," Please stop, Ayame-chan, I cannot breathe."

After which Ayame quickly ended the reunion hug and acted embarrassed for almost killing Naruto by asphyxiation.

The family ordered three bowls of ramen for each member and after a few minutes of waiting, received their order and ate the bowls of ramen, one after the other. After finishing the meal, Minato paid the price of the meal and teleported to the Shinobi Academy with his signature technique. 'He probably placed a Hiraishin seal near the academy in the case of an emergency so that he could protect me as being the son of the Hokage painted quite the large target behind my back', Naruto thought. After waiting a few minutes for Minato to teleport back to them again, he re-appeared and after saying goodnight and inviting them to come to Naruto's birthday party if they wanted to, to which they agreed, after which they walked back their home for Naruto's birthday party, to which most major clans in Konoha and other important political figures were invited to, as a way to form a good relation between Naruto as they knew he would grow up to be one of the strongest ninja in history and possibly even the fifth or sixth Hokage and as such forming good relations with him could be extremely beneficial to the clans as well as the political figures.

The birthday party itself was quite fun, Naruto got to meet members from many different clans such as the Uchiha, whose head he got to meet who was Fugaku Uchiha and their matriarch who was Mikoto Uchiha, he also got to meet their son who was Itachi Uchiha who was said to be one of the most talented and skilled ninja to ever be born, he decided to go talk with Itachi and see how he was like.

When he went towards Itachi, he asked him," What is your name?"

To which Itachi replied," I am Itachi Uchiha from the Uchiha clan and the son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. Say, Naruto-kun, now that you are eight years old, you will be attending the Shinobi Academy, right? "

Naruto replied," Yes, I will begin attending the academy after two weeks. Are any members from your clan also going start attending the Shinobi Academy from this year?"

Itachi said," Yes, my little brother, Sasuke-kun, will start attending the academy with you. Would you mind being his friend? He is quite cold towards others and only cares about improving himself and is arrogant as he has already learnt the Fireball Jutsu, earlier than the average Uchiha, if you perform better than him it will be a humbling experience for him and will give him a rival a compete with, increasing the rate at which he grows stronger as I expect him to be stronger than any other student this year except for you."

Naruto replied," Yes, I would love to be his friend and for that last part, I plan on becoming the Rookie of the Year, so you didn't even have to demand it. Also, about the Fireball Jutsu, I know that it is a Jutsu exclusive to the Uchiha clan, but could you teach it to me. I have heard from Father that it is one of the easier fire style techniques to learn."

Itachi hearing that Naruto knew Fire style, was confused at first as he knew that Minato-sama knew Wind release and Kushina-sama knew Wind release and Water release and as such Itachi asked Naruto, "Naruto-kun were you born with an affinity for Fire release? From what I know, Minato-sama knows only Wind release and Kushina-sama knows Wind release and Water release."

Naruto said," My actual elemental affinities are Wind release and Water release however; I was thought Fire release and Earth release by Jiraiya-san. My strongest affinity is Wind followed by Water followed by Fire followed by Earth. I learnt Fire release as I knew that combining Wind release and Fire release, fanned the flames, leading to the formation of a giant, all-consuming flame. Though, Kakashi onii-san plans on teaching me a few lightning techniques while I attend the Academy. "

Itachi was surprised that a child of such a young age could know so many of the major five elements as even he only knew Fire release and could eventually learn all five of the major elements, which was a feat only achieved by Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage and that he was taught by Jiraiya-sama. Now, there was not even a shred of doubt in his mind that Naruto would be a worthy rival for Sasuke-kun and that Naruto would become one of the strongest ninjas in history.

He then pointed Naruto towards Sasuke who was sitting in a corner and looking at each guest for about half a minute after which he looked at the next and told me to introduce myself to him.

I went towards Sasuke with a smile on m face and asked him," You are going to start attending the Shinobi Academy after two weeks, right?"

To which Sasuke replied," Of course I am, or else how am I ever going to surpass Itachi onii-san in strength. Now, what do you want?"

Naruto said," Looks like a classic case of sibling rivalry, it seems. I came here to say hello and introduce myself to you as you looked around my age so I thought it would be a good idea to introduce myself to a potential future classmate."

Sasuke said while being a little embarrassed about the sibling rivalry comment, that," Our father always acts like Itachi onii-san is his favourite son, he always compliments him but never me, I also think that soon he will make Itachi onii-san, the next head of the clan as well and as such to stop that, my only wish is to become stronger than him so that I can be Father's favourite son, instead."

Naruto knew that it must be hard for Sasuke to keep training even though his Father never complimented or supported him while he showered Itachi with praise but he knew that he probably loved Sasuke just as much as Itachi but hid it so that Sasuke would train and try to become as strong as Itachi, one day.

Naruto said," Sasuke, I know it must be difficult to train without the support of your family but I know that your Father loves you just as much as any other Father and that he only hides it from you to give you a incentive to become as strong as Itachi, and even if he doesn't like you as much, you can just train harder and become stronger than Itachi could have ever hoped of being and prove the old man wrong. Even I have had experience being under someone's shadow, my whole life. Most people only think of me as the Hokage's son first before thinking of me as a human being. You have probably already seen the countless politicians, here already. I know that they don't care about me and view me as a tool to be used for their own gain. That is why I train, so that I can become strong enough to finally escape my Father's shadow and be acknowledged as myself and not as simply, his son. "

Sasuke was surprised by Naruto's inspirational speech and the fact that even he had experience being under someone's shadow just like him being in Itachi's, and as such he thought that they should become friends or maybe even become rivals in the Shinobi Academy.

Sasuke asked Naruto," How about we become friends, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto replied," Of course, I would love to be friends with a future classmate."

After talking a little longer, Naruto politely asked to leave and went to Itachi and told him," Mission Successful."

After hearing that, Itachi smirked and said," I have never seen him become friends with someone this quickly. You sure do have your way with words, Naruto-kun. How about I teach you the Fireball Jutsu on this week's Sunday. That is the only time; I will be free from mission duty, this week. I will teach you it in Training Ground 7. "

To which Naruto replied with a sly smirk as well," I most certainly do."

After which he left Itachi and explored the Birthday party, ate some food, talked with some grown-ups who only saw him as the son of the Hokage and nothing more than a political tool and made a fake, empty smile for them and took their birthday gifts while barely listening to what they said.

After some time he noticed Fugaku coming towards him.

Naruto told him," Good evening, Sir. How are you? Is there anything I can help you with?"

To which Fugaku replied," No need to put up your of facade of politeness. I know you would love nothing better than to play with your friends and finally cut the cake so that the party can end so that you can stop having to do all this acting."

Naruto at first was surprised at the fact that he was not able to fool Fugaku with his facade but then he remembered that he used to be a professional ninja and was probably one of the most skilled ninjas in the clan as he was the Head of the clan.

Naruto asked," What is it you want, then?"

Fugaku replied," I noticed your conversations with my sons and was surprised by your maturity, the fact that you were able to befriend Sasuke-kun this quickly and the fact that you know all the major elements except for Lightning which you plan to learn as well. I know that you plan on learning the Fireball Jutsu from Itachi and wanted to say that, I am fine with it and that I am giving you permission to freely use it. Naruto-kun, you are welcomed to come into our household whenever you wish."

After saying that, he extended out his hand towards Naruto for a handshake which they did and after that Naruto left to explore the party further. While exploring the party he noticed multiple clans such as the Inuzukas where he talked to their son who was ill-mannered but full of energy. 'You could describe the entire clan as that', Naruto thought. He also played with their leader's dog who looked more like a wolf than a dog and Kiba's puppy.

He also met the Yamanakas who were known for their mind controlling techniques. He also met their daughter who was beautiful but extremely extroverted. He also met the Akimichis whom he gave a bag of chips to as a sign of peace and ate food with them. He even had ramen eating contest with their son, Choji, and won by one bowl. He also met the Harunos who were a primarily civilian clan who were known as being merchants. He was put off by the rather loud, almost screeching-like noises, which the females in the clan would produce while talking. He also commented about their daughter having a rather large forehead which caused her to start crying which he was forced to apologise for by his parents. He also met the Aburames whom he was scared by of at first as he was afraid of bugs but eventually he gathered enough courage to go out and talk with them. They taught him about certain bugs and how some of their body parts or venom has medicinal qualities which could prove useful during a mission. He then met the Naras who were famous for being incredibly intelligent and lazy as well as their shadow techniques. He met their head who was his dad's advisor on village matters and as such had met him plenty of times before but he got to meet his son for the first time today. 'Probably too lazy, to come to the playground or my previous birthday parties.' Naruto thought. He talked with him and learnt that the only things he enjoyed were cloud-watching, resting and sleeping and that he was forced to come here by his parents as Naruto was going to be one of his future classmates. He also met the Hyugas who were extremely polite and got to meet their Head, Hiashi Hyuga who had strange eyes and in the middle of their conservation gained veins around his eyes and his eyes slightly bulged, then he looked at him intensely and acted startled as he saw the massive amounts of chakra, Naruto possessed. He also met Neji who was the nephew of Hiashi; he was slightly older than him and acted extremely self-centered and like he was superior to anyone else at the party. He also met Hinata, who was quietly sitting in a corner and looking at him. He smiled at her which caused her to blush heavily and when he went near her, she fainted which he reported to Hiashi as he thought Hinata was ill.

After meeting all the clan members, he heard a noise at the door and the screams of women which he recognized as the direction of the hot spring and immediately recognised that everyone's favourite perverted toad sage had come to meet them. Naruto excitedly opened the door as quickly as he could and saw Jiraiya with a big smile on his face, ready to hug him. While embracing, he noticed a giant scroll on his back.

He asked Jiraiya," What is that scroll on your back?"

Jiraiya replied," It is a surprise for later. Now, don't you want to play with Kichi?"

Naruto asked," It has been a long time since I have seen you, what happened?"

Jiraiya replied," I have been maintaining my spy network as always. I have gathered some important info which I need to tell your dad. "

After the little reunion between Jiraiya and Naruto, he bit his finger and put it on the ground and said," Summoning Jutsu" and after the formation of a tiny cloud of smoke, Gamakichi appeared and talked with Naruto and plays games with him. They even went to the backyard to try certain collaboration techniques such as the 'Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet' in which Gamakichi would create some Toad Oil, which Naruto would light up with a simple D-rank or C-rank, Fire Jutsu and also the 'Wind release: Toad Oil Bullet' where Naruto would use a wind Jutsu to increase the speed and force of the Toad Oil Bullet.

While Naruto and Gamakichi were practicing, Jiraiya went to Minato to discuss what he had learnt.

Minato asked Jiraiya," Have you learned about the whereabouts of Orochimaru or evidence to convict Danzo, I know the old bastard is hiding something from us."

Jiraiya replied," I do not know where his base is exactly but I have learnt that he is hiding somewhere in the Land of Grass and for Danzo, there have been multiple sightings of Anbu-like characters wearing a mask which read 'Ne' by Jonins and my spies. That is the name of Danzo's disbanded Anbu division. They might be copycats; however trying to shift the blame onto Danzo but there is the chance that Danzo is the culprit, which would break Shinobi Law as no Shinobi is allowed to own an armed militia without authorization."

Minato was pleased that Jiraiya had gathered new information and told him that he could leave and enjoy the party now. He needed time to think about these new developments, should he establish scouts to locate the 'Ne' Anbu, or should he send an envoy to the Land of Grass.

After about half an hour of partying and playing, Naruto was told by his parents that it was time for him to cut the cake and for the party to reach its end.

Naruto went to his parents who were sitting side by side, waiting for him. When he reached there he noticed that the cake was huge in size, about half his height, it was orange in colour which was his favourite colour and had yellow dressing. The cake was arranged into a tower with each layer being smaller than the one below and at the top was a chibi figure of Naruto smiling and on each side was a chibi figure of one of his parents as well. With the help of a knife, he cut the cake and fed the first slice to his mother, then his father and finally ate the cake himself. After that his mother cut the rest of the cake and served one slice to each guest. They also gave a set of shuriken and kunai to the children as a gift.

After the commotion from eating all the cake died down a bit, Naruto went to the mountain of gifts that had been built up by all the guests and started opening them one by one. The Uchihas and Hyugas gave him a basic Shinobi starter kit which consisted of one hundred kunai as well as shuriken, forty food pills and thirty flash bombs. It also contained a set of rope and ten storage scrolls.

The Uchihas also gave him a book of Fire element exercises as they had learnt that Naruto knew Fire release, the book even contained information about some Fire Jutsus and how to learn them.

The Hyugas gave a book on Taijutsu and certain Taijutsu moves and how to use them.

The Akimichis gave him a large bundle of food which includes ramen, bags of chips and a variety of chocolates.

The Ichirakus gave him an unlimited supply of ramen for the next year as the year was about to end and it was not any longer as they were scared of becoming bankrupt and homeless.

The Aburames gave him an insect cage which contained a species of insects which released a deadly neurotoxin which he could lace his weapons with and another species which released a non lethal toxin which reduced the chakra control of the user and their body strength as well as reduce their reaction times which he learnt by reading a book which the Aburames put beside the cage. The book also contained details about how to nurture and take care of the insects and safely feed them as even though they aren't hostile to humans, accidentally touching the stinger can inject the poison into you.

The Yamanakas gave him a book about human psychology and simple tricks for deception and infiltration which were two fields Jiraiya-san had said he would start teaching him when he joined the Shinobi Academy. The book also included some basic info-gathering and torturing techniques.

The Harunos gave only five shurikens as well as kunai. 'Cheapskates' thought Naruto.

The Naras gave a multitude of history books, as well as books on chakra, ninjutsu and hand seals theory. They also gave some books on Fuinjutsu as they figured that I would have natural talent in Fuinjutsu as my parents as well as Jiraiya-san are all experts in Fuinjutsu.

After I opened up the gifts given by the clans, the rest were given by politicians and mostly contained either a large sum of money, expensive toys or foreign chocolates which he barely cared about.

After opening all the gifts which took about half an hour, Jiraiya came up to me and said," You remember the large scroll on my back, right?"

To which Naruto replied," Yes, I have been wondering for some time about what it is."

Jiraiya said," It is the summoning contract for the Toads; they will prove extremely useful during missions and are used by me and your father. I want you to bite your finger until it starts bleeding and write your name beside your Father's."

Naruto was honoured to have his summoning creature be one possessed by one of the Three Great Sannin and bit his finger with as much force as he could muster, at first it hurt but eventually the pain lessened and he wrote his name as, 'Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze'.

Jiraiya then said," I will make you practice the technique when you are in the Shinobi Academy."

Naruto was sad that he would have to wait to master the technique but knew that Jiraiya didn't have the free time to teach him whenever he wanted.

After signing the Toad Summoning Contract, Kushina came while holding a sword which was covered by a black sheathe with the pictures of the Uzumaki Whirlpool and the leaves of Cherry Blossom trees on it. The sword also had an intricately made handle which was golden in coloured and imbedded with gemstones and was made in such a manner to appear similar to a dragon's head.

When Kushina went towards Naruto she said," This sword is known as 'The Great Uzumaki Twister'. It is a renowned family heirloom and was given from one Uzumaki Clan Head to the next. As I was the last Uzumaki left, I was given this sword which was found in the ruins of The Village Hidden In The Whirlpools or Uzushiogakure. It is said to be one of the sharpest swords in existence and was forged in such a manner to be nearly indestructible. I want you to have this sword from now on as I have no use for it since I have retired as a Shinobi."

Naruto was surprised by receiving so many great gifts, all in one day and took the sword from Kushina's hands and take it to his room where he decided that he would test out the sword later. After thinking about that, he put the sword in a trunk in his room which he locked so that no one could steal it and hit the box under his bed.

Once he came back to the living room, he saw his father carrying a large number of items as well as books and asked him," Dad, Why are you carrying so many things? What are they for?"

To which Minato replied," These are the supplies required to practice Fuinjutsu and the books I, your mother and Jiraiya-san used to learn Fuinjutsu. Some of them belonged o and were written by the Uzumaki clan as well. I have even taken out my books on Space-Time Ninjutsu."

Now this caused gossip as the bit about Space-Time Ninjutsu made people believe that Minato was going to teach the Hiraishin to Naruto.

After some more partying, everyone got tired and finally decided to go home to sleep and rest and after everyone went home, Minato and Kushina tucked Naruto into his bed after which he fell asleep. After making sure Naruto was asleep, Minato and Kushina silently left the room to discuss with Jiraiya about village matters for some time and the question of when they were going to reveal to Naruto that he was the Jinchurikki of the Nine-Tails.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fateful Night Forgotten (CH.2.)**

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry, for the comparatively short chapter. I wanted to wait a bit before putting Naruto in the Academy. Now from the last chapter you probably learnt that I hate Sakura and the Harunos as characters so expect there to be a fair bit of Sakura bashing. Also, there will be no ships in this Story Remember to write reviews, constructive criticism is always appreciated. Don't forget to Favourite and Follow as well. **

_**Next Saturday:**_

Naruto woke up and ate breakfast, like usual. After eating breakfast he was told by his parents to practice Kenjutsu with The Great Uzumaki Twister so that he could get a good grip on the sword and the amount of force needed to perform fatal or minor injuries as the new sword was far sharper than his old, practice sword. Naruto had tried all of his previous techniques and learnt the amount of force and chakra required to perform them. All of that took about two hours, after which he came back to the living room, where he saw his father carrying his Fuinjutsu supplies.

Minato said," What are you waiting for? We will start your Fuinjutsu lessons from today."

Naruto asked," What do I have to do before I can learn Fuinjutsu?"

Minato replied," First, you have to practice calligraphy so that you can properly draw seals, even the slightest of imperfections such as a stroke too long or a stroke too short can possibly create a fatal explosion around the failed seal and as such calligraphy is a necessary prerequisite for Fuinjutsu. Copy this seal for a Beginner rank storage scroll until you can copy it perfectly."

Naruto practiced Fuinjutsu for three hours after which he decided to show his work to his father, after which he patted him on the head and said," You sure are improving quickly. It took me at least a month of calligraphy practice under the teaching of Jiraiya-san before I was able to make such an accurate imitation. Why don't you show it to your mother? Make sure that everything is fine, so that you can practice making an actual seal. "

Naruto took the giant stack of seals that he had made and took it to his parent's bedroom where his mother was sitting on the bed. She clapped her hands and took the latest seal he had made which was on the top of the stack. She intensely looked at the seal for about half a minute trying to find any mistake but wasn't able to. She smiled at Naruto and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Kushina said," You improved so much in one day, I am sure that you will become the one of the greatest Fuinjutsu experts the world has ever seen."

Naruto was happy from receiving all this praise in one day and went to his father to learn how to make a seal.

When he returned to the living room, his father said," I will be teaching you how to make a basic storage seal. First, the quality of a seal is heavily dependent on the size of the seal, the way the seal is drawn, the skill of the one making the seal, the quality of the ink and brush used to make the seal and finally, the amount of the user's chakra, poured into the seal. I first want you to make the symbol you have been drawing on this scroll, ten times and put about a third of the chakra you would use for a 'Wind Style: Great Breakthrough' and focus on pouring it into the into the seal and then wait for the ink to dry. Try it out by holding some shurikens in them. I want you to practice by creating ten seals."

Naruto immediately got to work and started carefully making the seals, making sure that nothing was wrong as even the slightest of mistakes could end up with an explosion to his face and him having a few less teeth and much less skin tissue.

After creating the seal and painstakingly checking all the seals for even the slightest error, Naruto poured his chakra into each individual seal and waited a few second to make sure everything was fine, after which he took a sigh a relief and said," Job Well Done." After which he took some shuriken and put them over the seal after which he poured some chakra into the seal and the shurikens disappeared into the seal in a cloud of smoke, he then again poured some chakra into each seal to make sure that the weapons came out and after making sure they did, he jumped in excitement and told his dad about his accomplishment.

Hearing that Naruto succeeded in creating the seals, Minato patted him on his head and decided to go to Ichiraku Ramen to treat him to some ramen.

Naruto was excited at the prospect of eating ramen and gladly went with his parents to eat the ramen. Naruto walked with his parents to the Ramen restaurant and ordered his favourite miso soup, pork ramen. While eating the ramen, Naruto said," Ayame-nee-chan, Today I learnt how to create storage seals and practiced calligraphy to create seals." Ayame was delighted to hear that Naruto was progressing as a Shinobi and said," Today's ramen will be on the house, to celebrate you learning the art of seal making." Naruto was excited to hear that and ordered another bowl of ramen. After consuming as much ramen as his child heart could have desired, he said good-bye to the Ichirakus and went home.

Once he went home he was told by his father," I will be teaching you the Shadow Clone Jutsu and the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. Shadow Clones are effective for scouting an area for traps and checking the enemy's skill and strength, without harming the user. They can be used as a diversion or as objects to use the Kawarimi Jutsu on, to protect yourself from a potentially fatal attack. These techniques are generally meant to only be used by Jonins and Kages as the chakra cost is generally fatal for anyone below Jonin level of chakra supplies however, as the Uzumakis were known for having an incredibly large amount of chakra I think that you will be able to handle, performing this Jutsu..." He was about to continue but was stopped by Kushina who appeared like she was ready to murder someone.

Kushina screamed," How can you let Naruto learn these Jutsus when he is a not even an academy student yet! The Multi Shadow Clone is a forbidden Jutsu for Christ's sake, it was declared to be fatal for anyone with not enough chakra!" after which she punched Minato in the head which caused a physical bump to appear on his head, which he cradled.

He replied," The Uzumakis are famous for having massive chakra reserves, so I figured he would be able to use the Jutsu, safely. We will see if he gets winded after the regular Shadow clone, in which case we will not teach him the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu."

After a long discussion between Minato and Kushina, he was able to convince her to allow him to teach Naruto the Shadow Clone Jutsu and showed him the hand sign and told him to focus a large amount of chakra to create a clone. Naruto accidentally put too much chakra into performing the Jutsu and ended up creating three Shadow clones.

Minato and Kushina, who were both observing the event, were startled as it usually takes multiple tries for someone to create even one clone at first but Naruto created three on his first attempt.

Minato asked," Naruto, are you okay? Do you feel tired?"

Naruto replied," I am fine, this was probably the most chakra intensive Jutsu, I have ever used but nothing is too much for me." Said Naruto with a smile on his face.

Minato replied," Good, I want to tell you a secret about shadow clones, when the clone is dispelled, you retain its memories so you can create Shadow clones for Chakra Control Training, practicing seals, developing new Jutsus, seals and moves and training your reaction times however, they cannot be used for physical training except for muscle memory, which you would gain. Now try using the same hand sign but use as much chakra as you can."

Naruto did as instructed by his father and used as much chakra as he could. After a massive shroud of smoke which was created, hundreds of Narutos emerged. If Minato were to be asked, how many there were, he would have estimated there to be at least a thousand.

Minato was surprised and asked Naruto," How come you are not exhausted now? At most I expected you to create fifty clones."

Naruto replied," I don't know, in all honesty, I could have created at least a hundred more if I tried a lot harder."

After that frightening, enlightening showing of Naruto's immense chakra reserves, they decided that it was getting extremely late and that they needed Naruto to go to bed to sleep. They told him that it was past his bed time and took him to his bedroom where they waited until they were sure that he had fallen asleep.

_**The Next Day:**_

Naruto woke up covered in sweat and terrified for his life, last night he had a terrible nightmare. He was in a dark, damp place in a front of a huge gate which was red in coloured and had a giant seal in the middle. The area was also filled to the brim with a strange liquid which looked like sewage water but had a much better smell. He was curious and as such went towards gate and heard a deep, grumbling noise from the inside. He noticed a giant, orange figure inside who appeared to be asleep. Naruto looked at the figure for a few seconds and was about to enter the cage to get a better look, when it awoke and turned towards Naruto. Naruto was startled by the sudden movement which caused the entirety of the area to rumble and shake. Naruto saw the cold, piercing, blood-red eyes of the Kyuubi and was immediately terrified for his life.

The Kyuubi told Naruto,"So my jailer has finally come. What is it Human? Why have you come here?"

Naruto replied," I don't know. I fell asleep and then appeared here. Is this supposed to be a dream?"

The Kyuubi said," Trust me, this is very much real. I was sealed here by your Father of course."

Naruto said," But I was taught that my father killed you on the day of my birth."

The Kyuubi replied," Hahahahaha! I needed that. You hairless apes believe that. We, Bijuus or Tailed Beasts cannot be killed, if we were killed, we would just from somewhere else in about a decade and enact our vengeance on our killers. So, your Father stopped me from returning and destroying the village by sealing me inside you."

Naruto asked," But, there is still one question in my mind. Why did you attack the village anyways?"

The Kyuubi said," I didn't attack the village myself, on the day of your birth, a masked man came to the secret location where you were to be born and ripped me out of your mother, who contained me before you and put me under his Genjutsu with his Sharingan. Your father, not being able to find a way to break me out of his Genjutsu, defeated the Masked Man and sealed me inside of you but by the time he sealed me, the Masked Man escaped."

Naruto said," If he is still out there, then couldn't he come back for you?"

The Kyuubi said," Of course, he could and, most likely will. So, it is in the best interest for the both of us, that I let you borrow some of my chakra and train you so that you could beat him, if he ever came back. You are a bit too young to handle my chakra right now, so I will start teaching you, once you become a Genin, Kid."

Naruto was surprised by the fact that the Nine tails, one of the Nine Tailed Beasts, was going to teach him and asked," Hey, What is your name? It would become awkward to refer to you as the Kyuubi or the Nine Tails constantly. I assume that those aren't yoru name as they are a bit too literal and unimaginative."

Kyuubi replied," Not even your mother ever asked me for my name. You are not like the others, the others treat like a monster but you treat me like an equal. My name is Kurama. Kit, you can leave now, some time has passed in the real world. You don't want to be late for meeting Itachi, do you?"

Naruto said," Wait, you can hear what I say and hear? Also, what is this place even supposed to be?"

Kurama replied," Kit, I can fell everything you can feel, all of your senses. This place is supposed to be your mindscape and is connected to the seal on your stomach; this is where my conscience and body are present. One second in the outside world is an hour in here so you can come here to think about plans for missions or ideas for new seals or Jutsu, without wasting as much time. Also, can you rip open the seal so that I can open these damned gates?"

Naruto went towards the gate and seeing that the seal was too high up, decided to create a Shadow Clone to stand on top of, after which he ripped opened the seal. Kurama then grabbed the bars of the gate and opened them.

Kurama said," Thank you, kit. You are the best human I have ever met."

Naruto was flattered by Kurama praising him and asked him," How do I leave my mindscape?"

Kurama replied," You need to meditate while focusing on leaving and after about a minute of meditating; you should appear back in your room."

Naruto did as Kurama instructed and when he opened his eyes, he was back in his room, sitting on his bed. Kurama saw Naruto fading away right in front of him and after one minute, he completely disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a bath, after which he washed himself off with a towel as quickly as possible as he was getting late to meet Itachi-san in Training Ground 7 to learn the Fireball Jutsu. Naruto went back to his living room to feed the Aburame's insects the required leaves and plants as well as smaller insects for the predatory ones. He wore the assigned gloves that he had been given by the Aburame and carefully squeezed out the venom into separate vials. Naruto washed off his gloves and put them into a box.

He then went to the dining room to see that today's breakfast was toast, omelette and a glass of milk. He said," Good Morning" to his mother and father and proceeded to silently eat his breakfast. After finishing eating the breakfast, Naruto told his parents about what he had seen and about Kurama. His parents were surprised by what he said and nearly fell out of their seats when he said that he ripped open the seal and allowed the Kyuubi to escape.

Minato shouted," You let the Kyuubi escape. Have you gone insane? He's a demon."

Kushina said," Yes, he almost killed me when it came out of the seal."

Naruto replied," Dad, he's not named the Kyuubi, his name is Kurama, be respectful. Mom, you know he didn't do it purposely. It's not his fault. You all should blame The Masked Man; he is the true monster who caused the Kyuubi to rampage in Konoha. He did not seem like such a bad person when I met him, in fact he was quite nice and kind. Maybe, you all are the evil ones for treating him like a monster even though it wasn't his fault. "

Even though Naruto gave a well-thought out and well-reasoned argument for Kurama's innocence, Minato forcefully lifted up Naruto's shirt and was about to re-seal Kurama when all of a sudden, the entire family disappeared and reappeared in Naruto's mindscape but instead of the previous time where it looked like a sewer, this time it looked like a lush, green forest, filled with beautiful trees and flowers as well as a multitude of different animals and birds. Minato saw Kurama in front of him, looking at him with a look full of hatred and spite.

Kurama said," I just gained my freedom from that stupid jail cell and will not allow you to take it back from me, for a _**Second**_ _**Time**_. I did not attack the village because I wanted to; I was put under the control of The Masked Man's Genjutsu, you noticed that I was fighting slower and more sluggish than you expected, right? I was intentionally holding back so that you could defeat The Masked Man. The kit is the kindest human I have ever met, he asked me for my name and treated me like an equal unlike you all, who treat me like a monster for something I did, which was beyond my control."

Minato felt bad for what he did and asked," Is there anything, I can do to help you?"

Kurama said," I would like for you to buy a plot of land and make it impossible to access for anyone other than Naruto, you and Kushina. I will use that area to train Naruto to use my chakra when he becomes a Genin."

Minato was surprised to hear that the Kyuubi was willing to teach Naruto himself and said," I will buy the plot of land the day before the Ninja Exam and will set up an entry seal so that anyone who is not one of us will be electrocuted when they enter the area."

Kurama was satisfied with what Minato said and ejected the family from Naruto's mindscape.

Naruto said," Good-bye, I will be training with Itachi-san, today." After which he went away.

Minato didn't know that Naruto was going to meet Itachi today, but was happy that Naruto was making new friends and as such allowed Naruto to go outside.

_**1 Hour Later:**_

Naruto finally reached Training Ground 7 which took about one hour of nearly constant running. He saw Itachi standing in front of a wooden training post, wearing a body suit reminiscent of the Anbu who would occasionally appear in his dad's room or in his office in the Hokage tower. He also saw another person beside Itachi who was wearing a mask which looked like a crow's face.

Naruto went near Itachi after which Itachi said," Naruto-kun, you must be wondering why we are wearing this suit, and who is the person beside me?"

Naruto replied," Yes, I have been wondering about that and, why do your suits look like the Anbu's?"

Itachi replied," That is because, we are a part of the village's Anbu and the one beside me is Shisui, my best friend, only rival in the Uchiha Clan and a master of Genjutsu and the 'Shushin Jutsu'."

After saying that, Shisui removed his mask and said while sounding embarrassed," You don't have to sing my praises to high heaven to everyon, we meet together, Itachi." And put his hand behind his head.

Naruto was surprised by Shisui's extroverted nature as until now; every Uchiha he met was calm and composed while Shisui seemed to be a jokester.

Itachi then said," Sorry, Now, Naruto, I wear the mask which looks like a weasel so refer to me as 'Weasel' whenever you meet me while wearing my Anbu uniform along with my mask and refer to Shisui as 'Crow' as our status as Anbu is supposed to be a secret."

Naruto was happy that Itachi trusted him enough to tell him such a secret and promised him that he would follow what he said.

Itachi said," First, I will teach you the 'Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu' and then Shisui will teach you the 'Shushin Jutsu'. Naruto-kun, to start learning the Jutsu, you must go to the nearby pond as practicing it elsewhere, could be a fire hazard. The hand signs for the Jutsu are Horse, Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, and Tiger, in that specific order. You must convert your chakra into Fire Release chakra near your chest and transfer it to your lungs after which you open your mouth and let the fire escape. "

Naruto went to the pier connected to the pond and practiced the Jutsu two times after which smoke started appearing from his mouth, on his next attempt, a small fireball came out of his mouth and on his fifth attempt, he managed to create a giant fireball whose size was slightly bigger than the pond.

Itachi complimented Naruto and said," Congratulations, Naruto, I was nine and a half years old when I learnt it and it took me seven attempts. Good Job!"

Naruto was proud to have done something even better than Itachi, one of the most skilled and talented ninjas in the village. Itachi smiled at Naruto and pointed him to where Shisui was sitting silently, waiting for Naruto to come. He was startled when he saw Naruto learn the Fireball Jutsu, quicker than Itachi and then saw Naruto running towards him.

Shisui said," You are quite the child prodigy from the looks of thing, you learnt the 'Fireball Jutsu' even quicker than both of us and you weren't even born with Fire release like us. Now, to perform the Shushin you must focus a large amount of chakra into your legs and run as fast as you can. Learning it is difficult however, as different users require different amounts of chakra to perform the Jutsu. "

Naruto said," I know the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, so can I use that and after fifteen minutes dispel them to learn their memories?"

Shisui was surprised that someone, who was not even an academy student, could have large enough chakra reserves to use shadow clones and allowed him to use it.

Naruto used the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu to summon around one thousand clones, which startled both Itachi and Shisui who both thought one thing,' This kid is a monster. I don't even want to think of his chakra reserves, when he becomes an adult.'

After fifteen minutes, Naruto dispelled his clones, whom disappeared in a massive cloud of smoke which covered the entire Training Ground; he was finally able to do the 'Shushin Jutsu' and even looked like he was fairly skilled at it as Itachi and Shisui would have trouble keeping up with it, without their Sharingan.

After a few minutes where Naruto was talking with Itachi and Shisui, they saw Sasuke coming for Itachi as his father was probably worried about Itachi's whereabouts.

Sasuke saw Naruto talking with Itachi and become suspicious, so he hid himself in a nearby bush where he heard that Naruto had received training from Itachi and grew jealous as he constantly asked Itachi to train with him but he never did, yet, he was training with Naruto instead.

After a few minutes, Naruto's patience grew thin and he pointed at the direction of Sasuke and told him to reveal himself.

Sasuke slowly came out of the bushes and said," How come you found me hiding in the bushes."

Naruto replied," You are still a rookie in the art of stealth. I could see some of your hair poking out of the bushes and could hear the faint sound of your footsteps and rustling in the leaves from movement or you moving your ear."

Sasuke puffed his cheeks as Naruto told him that he was not highly skilled in something and said," No fair."

Naruto, Itachi and Shisui proceeded to laugh at Sasuke for his child-like behaviour which only caused him to grow even more embarrassed and caused him to blush and hide his face.

After a good while of laughing, they finally ran out of breath and asked for Sasuke's forgiveness while still having a wide smile on their face, stretching from one ear to the next. After some time, Naruto thought of the idea that they should treat Sasuke to some ramen at Ichirakus ramen which Itachi and Shisui agreed too, so, they took Sasuke to eat ramen. Sasuke had never eaten ramen before which caused Naruto to shed some tears at the thought that a child could live without ramen. Sasuke ordered the same as Naruto which was Miso soup ramen with pork slices, which he enjoyed greatly. Itachi and Shisui ordered Shio ramen with seaweed and negi. All of them ate their ramen and Naruto paid for everyone's ramen. At the end, Sasuke decided to forgive them and Naruto left after saying, "Good-Bye", to the Uchihas.

Naruto went home and read some of the books he received on his birthday with the help of his shadow clones and after some time, ate dinner with his family and told them about his experience with Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke and the fact that he learned the Fireball Jutsu and Shushin Jutsu quicker than Itachi and Shisui respectively. They both complimented him for his achievements and after eating, told him that it was getting late and for him to go to bed. He complied with their wishes and fell asleep.

**Notes:**

Kurama didn't try to escape out of Naruto as he could sense that there were no negative emotions in Naruto's heart against him which he had never seen in a human before and that even if he did escape, he knew that Minato would just seal him into Kushina if Naruto died.


End file.
